BBB Diary Series
by lifeintheroybels
Summary: Anything is Possible Rewrite Your Destiny
1. The Enviroment

Fay: That's much and glasses in the final result.

Nina: You look cool! It must be Olga!

Fay: Let's Go!

(in High School)

Fay: Olga, you look cool!

Olga: Thanks Guys!

Nina: Fay, Olga. we need to talk!

Fay: who's is?

Nina: Our school have a really mean girl named Rebels. Drizella, Meeshell and Fiona. they is meanest girl i had in my wishlist.

Fay: tell me about they hair.

Nina: Drizella had Black hair and her eye blue, Meeshell had very Rebel hair purple and her eyes grey, Well Fiona had Turkish Blond hair with side shave and her eyes is brown.

Olga: how could you know her hair and eye colour?

Nina: From Derek, he told me most everything in school.

Fay: Guys, is the Rebels. pretend like a normal person!

Fiona: Who's that? we never see they before.

Meeshell: Tell they hair and eye colour!

Drizella: on the left is Fay, odd girl who had Turkish Blond hair and green eyes, Olga, blouck had Blond hair and dangerous brown eyes. and Nina, the losers had a dramatic Black hair with boring brown eyes.

Fiona: So we have Odd four eye girl, blouck and The losers hahaha!

Meeshell: and they wearinf like a guys and wear flat shoes!

Drizella, Fiona, Meeshell: Screw you, Losers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fay: What the...?

Olga: it's unfair!

Nina: Stop saing that, you not belong here!

Fay: We gotta go to class, i don't wanna be late!

Olga: You just right!

Nina: Let's go!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Wooing 101

(in High School)

Fay: this classes is Biology in room number 49, now i gotta go.

(book fell out)

Drizella: Out of my way! you're not belong here. This school is for Rebels only, not odd like you!

Nina: You say Fay odd? How could you!

Drizella: i say her odd because she so petite then average Rebels.

well i'll see you after school!

Fay: i gotta go to class now.

Nina: me too.

(Fay and Nina going to class)

To be Continued.


	3. Prom 1,2,3

Nina: Oh my... it's so fancy on me!

Fay: I hope Ryder in the prom too.

Olga: Guys, come on! we must see this to otherwise person.

(in Prom)

Maddie: You dress is so pearly!

Fay: Thanks Maddie, we made ourself.

Ryder: it must be Fay!

Fay: Hi Ryder, you so Handsome today.

Ryder: Thanks!

Drizella: What?! Ryder dancing With Fay? not with me?

Fiona: Where is Meeshell?

Drizella: No Meeshell in this topic, i must affair with Ryder!

Meeshell: Just search the handsome guy ever but not Ryder.

Fay: I'm so glad you in time like us too.

Ryder: of course.

Christie: Oh My God! i can't wait you breakup with Ryder hahaha!

Fay: What's matter with you?

Nina: Fay, Olga, Ryder in there have a photoshoot!

Fay: let's have a memories!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. The Robbery Privacy

Olga: Give it back!

Fiona: Now what.

Olga: Fiona, just give it back!

Fiona: You not belong here and why you attend same school just like us?

Olga: Please, give it back it's my privacy!

Fiona: you Can't use your privacy in here. Anywere, Ciao Weak!

Olga: Give it back!

Fiona: don't you dare anymore! and itit's time to call police, Odd four eye girl! Auchhh! Hey.

Fay: Sorry about that!

Fiona: Hey! mine, give it back!

Fay: there she is.

Olga: Thanks Fay. you just give back my privacy.

Fay: I promise, your tresure is safe.

Olga: Thanks!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Set It Off!

Fay: I just thinking why Drizzy, Meeshell and Fiona so mean to everybody, especially us.

Olga: Because we so petite then average ghoul (Girl)

Nina: maybe we not popular yet.

Fay: i don't know, being older they stand really taller then average student.

Drizella: oh, Three boring nerdy odd girl again? they not belong here at all.

Fay: Just look Drizzy. (Drizella) most sassiest clumsiest meanest girl in the school.

Nina: can we talk to her?

Fay: No! she is dangerous to us.

Meeshell: Well, Well, Well Fay!

Fay: Meeshell, what are you doing in the hall?

Meeshell: Nothing Fay.

Fiona: we only want to tell you don't belong here hahaha.

Fay: You two is so sassy, clumsy and mean!

Drizella: You not deserved to be here Fay!

Olga: You three not belong here, remember!

Drizella: Ngeh!!!!!

Fay: Fine! Let's go Girls!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Watch Your Back

Fay: I had a desk locker in my desk on the bedroom.

Olga: Fay, don't make eye contact to Rebels!

Nina: She didn't make eye contact to Rebels, daa.

Fay: I'm so worried if i dress like a guys.

(Fiona felling off Fay, Olga and Nina book to floor)

Fiona: What the flock are you just saying?

Nina: Are you losing your mind?

Fay: Most Popular girl in the block

Olga: and the sassiest clumsiest and meanest girl in school.

Fiona: i guess we'll see!

(The Next Day in High School)

Fay: I cannot believe it today is CJR concert in auditorium Rebel School.

Olga: I hope the tickets aren't limited.

Nina: I hope is enough for lot people.

Drizella: Fiona, i can't believe CJR will in the concert today

Fiona: i don't know anymore because i really fan with CJR

Meeshell: Daughter of Prince Charming, i know all of them.

Olga: it's gonna be fun in the concert.

Meeshell: You going to the concert too?

Fiona: Otherwise, i don't let losers going to the concert because you're Royal and don't have permisson anymore.

Fay: Now, who's loser now? not us!

Drizella: Come on Rebels let's go.

Nina: We hope mom will pick us up when the show is over.

Fay: I hope Bethany pick me up.

Olga: Me too!

Fay: Let's go!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. You Can or Can't Sit With Us

(in Cafeteria)

Fay: We sit in there, Roybel group.

Nina: Are you sure want to sit with her?

Olga: She's a Rebel!

Fay: we have no time, let's sit.

Fiona: Three nerdy odd girl again, Meesh, ban her to sit with us!

Drizella: Come on, they almost near to us!

Fay: There!

Nina: Hi girl! we want to join with y...

Fiona: You can't sit with us! this seat intended for Rebels only.

Sparow: You too rude to her, Girls, come sit with me!

Fay: Thanks Sparow!

Sparow: this is the reason why we invite you to sit with us.

Fay: Let's eat!

Nina: You just right.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Girls Day Out!

(in High School)

Fay: Drizella say me odd and petite before me and nina go to class.

Olga: how Mean the Rebels is.

Duchess: who's mean in the school eh?

Nina: nothing, just our secret.

Fay: Hide! it's Rebels!

Drizella: i heard she most oddest girl in the school.

Meeshell: i heard she is petite and wearing glasses.

Fiona: i heard she dressing like a guys and not wearing heels either.

Olga: that almost close!

Fay: Drizella call me odd, Meeshell call me petite and i always wearing glasses and Fiona says i dressing like a guys and not wearing heels, How mean her is.

Nina: Guys! school is dismiss come on we go to Fay's house.

Fay: let's ride!

 **THE END.**


	9. A Tried and True Royal

Fay: Do you want to my home?

Olga: Sure, we always welcome!

Nina: Great Idea Fay.

Fay: Do you have some stuff from your home?

Olga: Yes Fay, we pack it.

Nina: Me too!

Fay: Do you know *? he's so cute.

Nina: Yes!

Olga: I know everything!

Fay: Alright, see ya!

(A Few Hours Later...)

Fay: Wow! it's sick!

Olga: I know right!

Nina: Fay, you such a masterpiece.

Fay: Thanks Girls.

You're a little Royal in your heart after all. Your colour is Purple seal and stamp gold crown to stay everything Royally secured.

 **Anything is Possible!**


	10. A Rebel a Heart

Drizella: Fiona, Meeshell. we have to win this competition no matter what do you understand?

Fiona: Yes.

Meeshell: Yes Drizzy.

Drizella: Alright let's go get Wicked.

You're Rebel from your heart to rewrite your destiny, Your colour is red seal with stamp gold winged heart to make true love.

 **Rewrite Your Destiny.**


	11. Tournament Invasion

Fay: We had lot of practice, now is moment of truth.

Olga: I know, but why we practice a lot?

Nina: To win this Competition?

Fay: Because we need to practice even more.

Nina: Cool idea Fay!

(in Basketball Court)

Ryan: It's a wrap Bethany!

Bethany: I know Ryan!

Barbie: Isn't is cool and epic?

Bethany: Yes, There she is!

Fay: With practice, Anything is Possible!

Nicola: Got it!

Drizella: in all occation, Rewrite Your Destiny!

Duchess: Yes.

Barbie: 1,2,3!

Fay: Attidute is Everything!

Drizella: Trouble is Here!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	12. Brand New Day!

Fay: We so glad when you join Royal after all.

Fiona: And we so sorry because not trusting yours

Meeshell: Me too!

Fay: Apology 100% accepted

Nina: i don't think Fiona and Meeshell being Royal.

Fiona: But we're all good Nina, don't trust Drizzy.

Nina: Fine!

Olga: Yeah!!!

Meeshell: Really?

Olga: Oops, just kidding Hooray!!!!

Drizella: So, you're evil right?

Claire: Yup!

Darling: Daughter of Evil Queen, Yes! So, what's next?

Drizella: Hey! Daughter of Beauty and the Beast, let's make our Rebel school uniform!

Claire, Darling: Yeah!!!!!!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	13. Best Friend Forward

Fay: This movie is gonna be Royally Fairy Cool!

Meeshell: Me too!

Nina: Okay, shut up we are in ombre carpet.

(in TV)

Desiree: BFF (Best Friends Forward) movie is tons of people want to watch it and this is the main character!

(screaming person)

Fiona: Look, we in jumbo TV!

Desiree: So, do you had any question for this movie?

Fay: Not too much Desiree, soundtrack film from CB is so spelltactuar than actual movie.

Nina: It's gonna be best movie forward, no lie!

Fiona: I'm totally changed from flashback to big bad fabulous!

Desiree: Now we back to studio, you wish this movie is the best movie forward!

(in Malibu Talkshow Special Best Friend Forward)

Barbie: You in home and in studio will love this moment.

Bethany: because in Oriental Theatre, it's BFF Movie Premiere!

(in Oriental Theatre)

Fay: Thanks for all Briliantist to came to Oriental Theatre in Malibu because what, it's a Premiere of the movie!

Nina: in bless of god, finally i can watch the movie after 14 days shooting and leaving school schedule and i very excited to watch, again no lie!

Fiona: This premiere is gonna be big bad premiere in this theatre!

Olga: This premiere is gonna be exploded, except for my braces off.

(back to Malibu Talkshow Special)

Barbie: Thanks to Briliant Echo and you can follow with us because what, we off air!

(inside of room number 1959 in Oriental Theatre)

Fay: This movie is gonna be so cool if we watch premiere.

Meeshell: I know, and my eyes kind of sick seeing Drizzy's dress, it so shiny just like disco ball.

Drizella: Ugh! what you do that?

Kitty: Daa, Daughter of Cheshire Cat.

Fay: Let the show begin!

 **THIS EPISODE IS PAID PROMOTION BY DISNEY CHANNEL AND MATTEL.**


	14. Save Me, Daring!

Fay: Look! Daring Beauty, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Meeshell: Jeez! she so brave.

Nina: Daughter of Maria Callas, i know she brave than other.

Mblii: I see her!

Daring: Yeehawwww!

Ken: Conrgatulations Daring, new score!

Student: Daring!, Daring!, Daring!

Olga: Daring, how could you brave? just like your dad.

Daring: I actually climb to the beanstalk and doing flying fox at the end.

Fay: Daring, you so Royally Fairy Brave!

Daring: Thanks Guys.

Claire: Hi Daring.

Daring: Oow, my stepsisters. You're apriciate me guys.

Drizella: First, an secret best friend.

Darling: Now secret power, not very Royal!

Daring: Guys, please i'm Royal you always welcome.

Claire: Next month i give you detention.

Drizella: And join to Rebel

Darling: Rewrite your own destiny!

Fay: It seems like Cinderella isn't it?

Daring: Yeah, what if i teach you and i give magic flowers to make a beanstalk!

Fay: Awesome Idea!

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	15. Lights, Camera, Action!

Fay: Barbie, what we had to shooting in the movie?

Barbie: The Winner: The Briliant Echo Story.

Fiona: Isn't that dreams come true?

Fay: Just Wait Fiona, just wait.

Meeshell: Tell me what you have Barbie!

Barbie: Of course.

Nina: Let's do this

In Premiere

Fay: We can't wait to watch after 12 days shooting!

Fiona: Me too!

Fay: Thanks!

Barbie: It's show time!

Briliant Echo: Woohoo!

 **THIS EPISODE IS A PAID PROMOTION BY SPRING UNSPRUNG. INC**


	16. One, Two Three!

Fay: Girl, this top had no sleve at all.

Meeshell: Or we can add jacket for sleve extension!

Fay: Great idea girl!

Nina: No! it's bad idea.

Fiona: Come on Nina, it's a great idea.

Nina: Fine!

(in Auditorium)

Fay: i hope nobody copy my outfit.

Olga: nothing copy your outfit girl.

Meeshell: Come on girl, sit over here!

Fay: Woohoo!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. She's Back!

Fay: Meeshell, are you sure you wanna eat whole chocolate cake?

Meeshell: Dunno.

Nina: Ugh!!!

Fiona: Fay, are you reading Malibu Times?

Fay: Yes, what?

Fiona: Go to page number nine, there have some special announcement.

"Drizella is Back! Defend Your Own before It's game over!"

Fay: Wha?

Nina: Fiona told you!

Fay: This is can't be happenin' we have make a announcement.

"Attention! Drizella Beauty is back! Please defend your own before it's game over! Thank you."

DEJA VU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nina: Pyuhh, what was close.

Fiona: You're the best girl!

Fay: Game On!

THIS STORY IS A PAID PROMOTION BY MATTEL AND SPIN MASTER.


	18. Heart Beat

Fay: Drizz, haven't you heard that new girl

Drizzy: Nope, what?

Nina: We wasn't sure who is new girl?

Fay: Close to me, Her name is Joyagh Young a.k.a Joy.

Drizzy, Olga, Nina: Joy? Our New BFF?!

Fay: that's right! she's from South Korea.

Drizzy: Okay guys, We lost Meeshell, Fiona and Derek. they moved to New Zealand As is their last contract with us.

Fay: Geez, so sad tho

Nina: but don't worry, you still have me, Olga and Drizzy.

Fay: Thanks Girl

Drizzy: Hello Joy, now you're our BFF.

Joy: thanks guys

Fay: That's more like it

Olivia: JOY ONNI!!!

Fay, Olga , Nina, Drizzy, Joy: Huh?!

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**


	19. Best Friend (Epilogue)

Fay: (crying)

Meeshell: what happen to you?

Fay: i was suffered an heart breaking

Meeshell, Joy: WHAT?

Fay: i can tell why

Joy: what was that?

Fay: Olga, Fiona and Nina leaving the apartment and leave me alone

Meeshell: they are mean or what?

Fay: (sobbing) i don't know

Joy: there is only one way to make you WayV

Meeshell: Thats a chinese group tho

Joy: yeah, lets make a make over for Fay

Fay: good for me unnie, let's go shopping

(1 hour later)

Fay: this is not bad tho, i likey

Meeshell: yeah, that was our job

(after the long term, Fay, Meeshell and Joy graduated from university. 1 weeks later)

Fay: 안녕하세요! (hello!)

Joy: wow, you guys look playful after graduation

Meeshell: Yeah, maybe Olga, Fiona and Nina would like to see you again

Fay: maybe this is my last time to see that girls, because i gotta move to New Zealand for my apply as a influencer in there

Joy: Good news is, Nina coming!

Nina: Fay, you changed?

Fay: yes

Nina: introduce my twin, Mina

Mina: Hola, I'm Mina, Nina's twin

Joy: you guys twin?

Mina Nina: Yes

Fay: ehm, goodbye Mina, Nina and Joy. I'll go to NZ with Meeshell

Meeshell: and don't forget us as best friend

Nina: FourEver

Mina: Me too!

Fay: group hug!

After they farewells, Meeshell and Fay now lived in New Zealand. Meeshell work in the company across Auckland, Fay became a youtuber in New Zealand. The twins is having fun in United States and Joy work at the company in Los Angeles.

(4 years later)

Fay: Mish, Looks like, Joy and the twins died.

Meeshell: Yeah, will we became friends again?

Fay: Yes, you're my cousin

Meeshell: (kiss Fay's cheek)

Fay: alright, let's back to United States and find our own boys.

Meeshell: Let's go.

"Cuz you're my best friend..." iKON - Best Friend

THANK YOU AND THE END, 사랑해요!


End file.
